You and Her, I and Myself
by kitty-ray
Summary: She let go. It took a while, but she eventually let go of him. Then she wrote him a letter. And, of course, this is letter. Just a little drabble that I came up with. Hope you like it! Rated T for no reason. People are most likely to read. TELLS ABOUT SOME VERY IMPORTANT THINGS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!


_Dear Natsu, _

_I first noticed it when we got back from Edolas. The way you looked at her was a dead give away. I didn't want to believe it, but then you put your cloak around her, and my heart sank. You love her. _

_It took me a while to accept it; I really didn't want you to. My mind knew the answer. But down in my heart, things were just the opposite. I was in love with you, and I have been since we were kids. When we separated, I couldn't take it. I guess in those three years I have been gone, you found another special someone. _

_I knew for sure that you loved her when you held her hand on Tenrou Island. It was that moment that I accepted it. It was hard, especially those seven years later, but it all sank in eventually. _

_One day, during our training for the Grand Magic Games, I asked Mira-nee about you and her. She smiled and looked into the burning fire. Elfman was already asleep at that time. It was a long time before she responded. "I've never seen Natsu get so worked up over a person. When Phantom Lord attacked our guild, he went on a rampage just to find her. His eyes are always following her. He always wants to be near her. I always hear about how he sneaks into her apartment from Lucy the next morning. She won't admit it, but she secretly loves those moments. They're odd, but their love is really something."_

_It kind of hurt hearing those words. But the knowledge of you finding someone that makes you happy put my heart at ease. Slowly, very slowly, I came to the realization that you only loved me as a sister, and that's the only way you will love me._

_About four or so years ago, after we defeated Tartaraus, Lucy came up to me and said something quite peculiar. "Lisanna," she said. "Do you think that there's any chance that Natsu might… possibly… Love me?" _

_Her face was redder than Erza's hair. I laugh, causing her face to redden even more. "Wh-what?" she asked. It took a while to calm down before I could respond._

"_Lucy. I know for a fact that Natsu loves you more than anybody-anything- in this world. If you ever just watch him when you two are together, you'll be able to see it," I assured her. You should have seen her face. Her eyes lit up, her mouth curled upwards, and the red tint covered her entire face. _

_The day I heard that you proposed to Lucy (Really? On a death defying mission? While you were hiding from a vulcan that chase you two? IN A CAVE? You really are an idiot) I was a little hurt but mostly happy. I wasn't hurt that you were marrying her. I was hurt that you didn't even tell me you were planning it. I almost gasped when I realized it. I was no longer in love with you. That Lisanna who was head-over-heels in love with her dragon had left my heart. She was replaced with one that only saw you as family. _

_Your wedding day was a day that nobody should forget. Mira-nee and I worked on Lucy's hair and make-up. I almost cried for you when I saw our finished work. But instead, I cried for myself and Lucy. Lucy because she was marrying the densest but sweetest guy in the world. Me because I needed a boyfriend, _

_The memory of you crying when you saw Lucy walk down the church aisle is forever burned into my brain. The happiness that you two shared was nothing compared to our little happiness. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say, Natsu, is that you need to cherish Lucy forever. I won't be around to keep in you in line anymore. I won't be able to make Lucy happy again when she cries because you two got into a huge fight (my favorite one was about the spaghetti turning into a pile of burned… kitchen.) _

_My love for you may still be in my heart; I'm not entirely sure. Love never really leaves. It's always there wherever you go. But that's why I left. To find my love. Who knows, I might never find him. Maybe I'll find someone as great as you. Maybe I'll find someone who is nothing like you. No matter what, just know that I love you and everyone at Fairy Tail. _

_~Lisanna Strauss_

_P. S. _

_If you have a girl, name her Aideen. It means 'little fire', and the first part of her name (Ai) means love in some Eastern Language. I learned it from a lady who sat across from me on the train. I believe she said her name was… Ulfear? Maybe it was Ultear. I don't remember, but please try to mail me when your child is born! It'd be funny if you had twins!_

* * *

><p>Natsu sat the letter down on the desk. She had no idea how accurate she was. It's only been four months since Lisanna left. There was no way she would know that they were having twins.<p>

How many times had he read that letter while Lucy was asleep in their bed? His somewhat enhanced eyesight made it clear for him to read in the moonlight. It was like a bed-time story for him; he hates reading.

His onyx eyes wandered over to his sleeping wife. She had her left hand over her protruding belly. It moved slightly over it, a thing she sometimes does when she's asleep. She rolled over to her other side with a little moan. "Nat... su…" she groaned. A smile crept up on his face. "I love you, Lucy Dragneel," he whispered.

Natsu stood up from the wooden chair and made his way to the bed. He got in and snuggled close to her. His arm draped over her. He searched for her hand with his, but only got a small kick in response. "Okay, Little Natsu. Mommy's sleeping so calm down!" he whispered to his son/daughter.

Lucy shifted a little bit. He froze, afraid that he woke her up by talking to the babies. When she didn't say anything, he figured it was okay to move again. Natsu pulled Lucy as close as he could then buried his nose in her hair. It smelled like her and a little bit of him-smoke and flowers. He drifted off to sleep with her scent burying itself in his mind.

"I love you, too, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy mumbled after a while and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

><p>Lisanna strolled down the streets of some foreign town. It reminded her of Magnolia a little bit with all the flowers strewn across the streets. She smiled at the thought of home.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man in front of her until they were already on the ground. The white haired girl blinked. All of her stuff from her basket was strewn across the street.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you… okay…?" the man's voice dragged on a bit. He stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Hi."

Lisanna blinked again then blushed. "Oh, uh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. The real question is not if I'm okay, but are you okay? Wait. Did that make sense? I don't know… Sorry, now I'm rambling… Oh no! My food!"

Her eyes darted to the food floating away in the river. She sighed as she watched her week's meals drift into nothingness.

The man in front of her let out a hearty laugh. She turned to glare at him, her face a bright pink. "What's so funny?" she asked. The man had to calm himself before responding. "Nothing, it's just… well, you. You got so worked up over some food. I think it's pretty cute."

Lisanna's blush turned from an angry one into an embarrassed one. Did he just call her… cute?

He stood up and offered her hand, which she gladly took. "I'm Aki. What's your name?" he asked. Lisanna stared at him for a few seconds. Can you blame her? Light brown skin and red hair kind of made an impression on the girl. And his eyes… Let's just say they were the perfect color of hazel.

"I-I'm, uh… Lisanna! My name's Lisanna."

Aki grinned. "So, Lisanna, are you a mage?" Lisanna smiled back. "Yes, I am."

"Really? Me too! What kind of magic?"

"I use Take Over Magic: Animal Soul."

"I use Light Magic. Did you know…"

Lisanna listened to Aki as he told her things she never knew about. With a smile on their faces, the two walked side by side down the street, not really caring where they ended up.

_Natsu… I think I just found my happy ending…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Just a little thing I thought of when I should've been studying. The idea kind of came to me while I was listening to Fairy Tail's 15th ending. Did you notice the name Lisanna suggested? Well, if you were wondering where Aideen's name came from, there you have it. And Ultear should have been dead but I kind of prolonged her life. Not that anyone cares. <strong>

**Okay. A little update on some stories and what I'm planning to write. I'm a Parent? Shit… will be updated very soon. That's what I'm really trying to focus on right now. And if you've had the pleasure of coming upon one of my reviews on a mating story, you should know I love those. So, expect a story about mates coming up in the near future. I would love for all of you to comment a story idea or to tell me what stories you really want me to update. Thanks for reading and enjoy whatever life you are living! You only get one chance to live it, so live it well!**


End file.
